User talk:67.166.133.81
Just so you know, Armond's user page isn't a blatant "let's complain about/advise whatever I feel like" page. You can use your user page for that if you like. Anyway, welcome to the wiki. Just thought I'd warn you before Armond's Sysop Slam hit you. o.O ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 03:10, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :Plus, I don't really get your statement. Which links do you mean, which wikis do you like or not and which advertisements? And yea, maybe get an account, who knows if you're even reading this. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› ::Thanks for the information, I had the feeling that I was probably posting in the wrong place, but there is a section that said to contact Armond with questions or problems I might be having. :::About the links (I should have been more specific) I was referring to the links to the individual skills under the various builds. They are linking to an offsite guild wars wiki knockoff site with advertising and as I recall: The skills, spells, and individual components that make a build, used to link to the guild wars wiki. I'll go ahead and sign up for an account- it was more laziness than a desire to hide, and my noobness is indeed true :) -thanks for the heads up I'll have to learn how a wiki defers from a discussion board (the boards with message headers and threads and such) and learn how to use the wiki system to relay information I'm interested in or concerned about. Again thank you for the kind replies. If you can delete that information I wrote, I'd be glad- I don't want to get on a sysops bad side! Especially not right off the bat! Thank you again, Jinn ::::The pictures and skill names in the skill bars link to the 'official' wiki http://wiki.guildwars.com. They used to link to GuildWiki http://guildwars.wikia.com. As far as I can see, the official wiki has no advertisements, while GuildWiki has quite a few and at annoying places. The change of links was discussed in detail after the takeover of GuildWiki by Wikia and we decided to link to the official wiki. Our expenses are covered through the Razer ads on PvXwiki, that has nothing to do with the links. Don't worry, nobody will be angry at you if you do mistakes in good faith. And Armond's user page indeed can be easily mistaken for a talk page. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 10:24, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Thank you for your kind help with teaching me how things work around here - I finally figured out why I was having the problem. With apple Safari web browser, I link to wikia. With explorer or firefox I link to the no advertising website. I'm very glad the community decided to bipass the advertising based Wikia and it's sloppy looking pages. I'll just be sure to use explorer or firefox instead of safari when working with the PVX website in the future. I do not know the degree of dificulty making apple Safari go to the correct offsite place would entail, and I wasn't sure if this knowledge is important to anyone. My concern was to just let someone that is a major contributor or administrator like yourself be notified that the web browser used makes a difference which offsite pages come forth. I thought the board had been hacked by outside users and redirecting links- but because of my noobness I didn't realize that wikia and the wiki official site had been discussed already. I might have been able to research it, and get the heads up on the details prior to my contribution (and deletion) of my comments on Armond's talk page. I'll work on that in the future and spend a little more time trying to get an answer from the faq pages and archives, then if I don't find my answer I'll start a page. I really appreciate you filling in the spaces and details that I didn't and don't know about- I am very grateful for the polite and kind help that you guys have provided me. It seems that I have another problem. I signed up for an account- but never got a confirmation email. I use MS OUTLOOK and checked (and double checked) my junk mail filters but I could not find the verification email that PVX is supposed to send me. Hence I'm still stuck in annonymous mode- I want to change that and become a full contributor. I feel I have some very good ideas, but I will need to learn wiki speak BEFORE i get to far ahead of myself. What I don't understand is how other people are notified that this page has been updated. Is it simply any page where you have made a contribution or edit, wiki will keep track of the IP addy and inform the user that a certain page has been updated? I guess that's the two main questions I had- the trouble logging on, and how wiki notifies user of updated pages. As far as the account problem, maybe I could simply try to make a new account (provided wiki doesn't block me as being a previous user based upon my IP address.) Again thank you for the kind and polite and patient responses that are helping me learn how wiki (and PVX in particular) work as I want to be a good contributor and do things correctly arround here. I am ALWAYS grateful to anyone that points out a mistake I've made, or how I could do something better. Even reading the FAQ and how to do things, I still miss things- and the advice is very very much gratefully received by this user. thank you again and sincerely -- Jinn #Try to write a bit more concise, few people have time to read walls of text. #There've been problems before with the confirmation mails not arriving at some types of accounts. It's not clear yet why, but we know it works with gmail accounts. So the easiest workaround for now is: make a gmail account, go to MyPreferences at PvX, change the e-mail address to the new one and ask for resending the confirmation mail. #If you're logged in, you'll see a link 'my watchlist' in the upper right. Try that. You can find a detailed explanation here. :– [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:33, 20 August 2008 (EDT)